Once upon a
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yugi couldn’t sleep and hears a tune that soothes him. He wonders where Atemu has heard the song only to learn a bit of his past dealing with his mother and the haunting melody. Atemu/Yugi


**Arashi: This is a fluff fic for the song that been in my head for sometime but need a plot. This is yaoi so if don't like it this may not be a story for you. I couldn't find Atemu's mother's name so had to find one.**

**I don't own Yugioh or the song "Once Upon a December." They rightfully belong to their owners since only barrowing them.**

_Lyrics_

Summary: Yugi couldn't sleep and hears a tune that soothes him. He wonders where Atemu has heard the song only to learn a bit of his past dealing with his mother and the haunting melody. Atemu/Yugi

* * *

Once upon a…

The chilly night in Domino seems rather different from usual for the young man staring at the stars. His crimson eyes sadden for a strange reason. He has all of the memories of his past seems to bug him more then usual even though he has his Abiou. A part of him misses the hot sun against the skin or times he hangs out with his old friends. The teen surprisingly miss more then anything his mother who he hadn't thought of for a long time. He could remember her sweet and beautiful voice that uses to sooth him to sleep when he couldn't sleep. The old lullaby she uses to sing to him as a mere child. He could easily remember those times when she holds him close kissing his forehead humming the haunting melody at first. He could still smell the flowers she loves on her skin enjoying to be with her.

The familiar sting of tears at the corner of his eyes he could see the crimson orbs he inherited gaze at him with love in their depths. She was his precious person as a child and it really hurt him when she passes on to the afterlife. Atemu didn't realize he begin to hum the heartbreaking tune until the familiar words pass his lips. "On the wind, 'cross the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December..."

Lying on the bed with flush cheeks and have a high fever Yugi watches his yami closely as he stares at the stars. Something about that haunting melody Atemu is softly singing soothes him. A coughing spell came over him getting Atemu to stare at him. His chest aches and moans softly from the pain it left him. He hates being sick since he can't do anything till he gets better.

The taller man smiles slightly leaving his spot by the window to move towards the bed. He considers if he should sit next to his sick Abiou. His heart softens at the adorable look Yugi gives him. Letting a soft chuckle out, he scoops the sick hikari up ignoring the sick teen. Atemu sits on the bed then place Yugi on his lap cradling him close. He holds him like his mother did for him when he was sick or had nightmares.

Yugi blushes darkly enjoying the closeness between him and Atemu. The heat his yami is giving off helps with the headache he has at the moment. He places his head on the broad chest sighing in content listening to the steady heart beat. He could hear the subconscious humming of the melody. Electricity flows all over just being with his darkness and being held in his arms.

He asks carefully not wanting to start coughing again. "Where did you hear that song?"Atemu blinks a few minutes then silently not quite sure how to answer the question. He place a kiss on his light's forehead then rest his chin on Yugi's head. He replies sadly, "My mother use to sing it to me as a child. She always starts it off as I did earlier. _'On the wind, 'cross the sea, Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December…'"_

He could feel his abiou relax more in his arms just as he finish the beginning of the lullaby. Yugi blinks wrapping an arm around Atemu's neck getting more curious of his Yami's past and his mother. He isn't that sure how to bring up the subject with out hurting him.

"What was she like Yami?" He slips back calling Atemu the name before learning his real one.

Atemu smiles slightly while answering his abiou while the crimson eyes seem to be in another world. "Jamila Amunet was her name though many either called her Jamila mostly though rarer 'net. She was the most wonderful and kindest person that I see at times in you Yugi."The small hikari blushes at the comparison between him and Atemu's mother feeling rather honor and embarrassed at the same time. He starts to wish to meet this woman as he tunes back in to Atemu. The older man answers the unspoken question that seems to be in the air. "Would you like to hear the rest of the lullaby my mother use to sing to me?"

"Yes please," he answers snuggling close to the warmth listening to his yami begins the haunting melody once more.

Atemu smiles softly rubbing the sick boy's back singing softly. "_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

While his crimson eyes glazes over with memories an image of a woman with long tri-color hair with a lighter shade of crimson orbs filled with warmth and love. A small child version of Atemu runs to her side crying since he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. She lets out a sweet laugh as he gives a small smile asking for his lullaby. The tears rolling down his cherubic cheeks went unnoticed by both of them not seeing his father watching them. Atemu closes his eyes holding the image in his mind before continuing the song.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Once upon a December"_

Either of the teens notices Sugoroku standing at the door. He watches the scene before him with a grandfatherly smile. He could easily interrupt the scene before him but it seems to perfect and precious. He pulls out the camera he always carries around ever since Atemu receive his own body and lives at the game shop.

Yugi sighs with content listening to the tune with out the lyrics that Atemu hums softly. His amethyst eyes for some strange reason move towards the end of his bed to see a woman with angel wings. What made his mouth want to drop open at the resemblance between her and Atemu. He listen closely to the woman said something over the humming.

"So you are the angel that took my son's heart. Such a cute one thing you are little one. I'm Jamila and I could see why Atemu has chosen you." She smiles at him before gazing at Atemu with tears in her eyes."Someone holds me safe and warm

Jamila sits on the bed humming along with her son. The sound of their voices combine lulls Yugi to sleep. Atemu could have sworn he heard her voice when he finishes the melody.

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December "_

He lets out a yawn feeling tired himself whispering to the sleeping teen in his arms before following him to the darkness of sleep. "Love you abiou." With an after though he subconsciously added, "I miss you mama."

Jamila covers the two boys smiling at them the tears flowing down her cheeks. She kisses her son's forehead answering him lovingly. Miss you to my son and love you. Just promise me that you will take care of your tenshi, Atemu."

She moves away from the bed ready to go back to the heavens happy to see her son is happy with his life. She sings the beginning of the lullaby seeing the cute smile form on his lips. _'On the wind, 'cross the sea, Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December…'"_

Just as she disappear from sight leaving a small gift in her place on the end of the bed a simple picture of her and Atemu when he was a small child with her necklace besides it. There's the sign of a new one joining theirs on the medallion of the chain. Her necklace a beautiful chain with a smile purple stone with the following words: "Jamila, Atemu, and Yugi together in Egypt."

* * *

**Arashi: Well just something for fluff between Atemu and Yugi. I found names that I use for Atemu's mother on the web. Their meanings that I thought seem rather fitting at the time Please read and review**

**Jamila-Beauty**

**Amunet-mythical Goddess of Mystery**


End file.
